Sonic and the power of the Stars
by TigressFaerie
Summary: Shadow rescues a new character who later shows them the power of yore. The Super Emeralds are a very important asset to the story.


"That blue hedgehog... here?" Shadow questioned silently from above.

The black hedgehog was on an infiltration mission at the heart of Dr. Robotnik's headquarters. He spotted the blue hedgehog known as "Sonic" walking in without fear of being sighted. Shadow was above, clinging onto what looked like a large heating duct.

"Well... no matter... wait. He could be useful. I know not why he's here, but he tends to make quite a rukus. It looks like he will now." Shadow's eyes followed Sonic until he could no longer see the blue hedgehog.

"I've wasted too much time on this..." Shadow mumbled as he quietly continued on his own path.

Suddenly, he heard the loud sirens and red lights blinking. Sonic has done it again. Over the loud speakers, a pre recorded voice called to all units, "Attention All Units. Stop the hedgehog called Sonic. Attention All Units. Stop the hedgehog called Sonic."

"I'm close enough..." Shadow said as he jumped down from off the heating duct, and dashed into a room with the title, "Extraction Chamber"

Shadow entered. There was a green glow from several tubes, most of which were empty. However, Shadow was only interested in the one that held someone. He walked up to it, and studied her face for a moment.

"She fits the description." He said as he kicked the side of the tube. His foot shattered the glass, and green liquid flowed into the room, but was soon gone from the drain on the floor.

The female that was inside the tube fell as she was unconscious. She was a white ans gray cat with mostly black with white hair. The bangs and slim streaks were white. She was wearing a one-piece outfit, that was white. It zipped in the back. Dr. Robotnik placed this on her for the tubes, most of his victims for the extraction chamber wore this. Shadow recognized it from another victim he was commisioned to save.

He collected the girl in his arms, and sped out of the headqurters.

Shadow was just as fast as Sonic, so it only took him eight seconds to find his way to the clearing through the forest that surrounded the HQ. Once in the clearing, he set the girl down against a tree, and grabbed the walkie-talkie from his waist and began talking to it.

"Green. Green! Can you hear me!? I'm done. You guys can come and get me now!" Shadow yelled into the mic.

"...dow ...adow! I hear you. So, you've actually got the girl? Alright, we'll meet you at the rendeveous point." The voice replied from the walkie-talkie, "Oh. Rouge should be meeting up with you soon. We also comissioned her as well."

"What!?" Shadow yelled.

"Over and out." The connection died.

"Rouge!? Arg..." Shadow sat down, adjacent to the feline he just rescued. "You were an expencive rescue. I really have to know why..."

Just then, a white bat flew to a landing, standing before Shadow and the cat. She was wearing a similar outfit to the cat, but her's was black, abd exposed her boobs a bit more.

"Shadow... they informed me at the last minute too." Rouge admitted.

"Well... what were you hired for? Are our missions related?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe. I had to go get a Super Emerald. I had no idea these things even existed." Rouge showed Shadow what she meant. It was much larger than a Chaos Emerald. Shadow could stand on it easily.

"Interesting. I wonder what kind of power I'd have with that rather than a Chaos Emerald." Shadow asked.

"I was supposed to get more, but this was the only one in the area. Seemed like Green knew that when I went to tell him." Rouge explained.

"How many?" Shadow asked.

"Seven." Rouge replied.

Suddenly, the wind began to change. The grass and the cat's hair began to flutter uncontroably. A huge amount of wind pushed down from above.

"It's green's helicopter." Shadow announced. He rose, and grabbed the cat from his rescue mission. A rope ladder was thrown down for the mercenaries to climb up with their finding.

he helicoptor was huge. There were several people onboard. There were bedrooms, bathrooms, a livingroom, a lunchroom, and the control deck, where Rouge and Shadow entered.

In the control room, there was the captain of the ship, a green rabbit. At both of his sides, were a female white rabbit, and a blue frog. To the right of the female rabbit was a raven, and to the left of the frog was a firebelly newt. There were a few other people in the back.

"Green. I have the girl." Shadow said, "Where should I place her?"

The green rabbit got up from his seat at the captain's chair. He had a read skully hat on, that forced his dark blond hair to cover one eye. The hair trailed down to his elbows. As he spoke, he attempted to move the hair out of view, but to no avail. He was also wearing fingerless gloves, and had a giant gray metalic backpack on. It had various inputs on buttons on it, as well as digital numbers, and other various technical items.

"Shadow, you actually succeeded." He said, more shocked than happy.

"What?" Shadow asked, confused by Green's shock.

"Well... I've hired 10 people before you to rescue Starr, and none of them came close." Green said, "I was begining to think this would be hopeless." Green admitted.

"Well... I did it." Shadow said, as he sat down, "Why was this mission so expencive? I would have gladly done this for half." Shadow said.

"Because... that cat is... a very powerful entity." Green explained.

"No... she can't be. How'd she get captured in the first place?" Shadow asked.

"Her powers are useless without the presence of the seven Chaos, and the seven super Emeralds alnogside the Master Emerald. She got captured because none of those items were near." Green explained.

"So... what good was my mission, Green?" Rouge asked, sitting atop the Super Emerald. This one was blue.

"That emerald alone should be enough power to wake her up." Green said, bringing tarr with him.

Rouge jumped off, and Green placed her on it. The emerald glowed it's color brightly as Starr was taking in the power. Her white streaks in her hair lit up the color of the emerald. When the glowing stopped, she awoken. She stood up, and looked at the people in the room.

"Oh yeah... I saw Sonic at Dr. Robotnik's HQ. He didn't interfere with me, so I left him alone." Shadow added.


End file.
